user_and_anons_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cornelius Schoo Daze Fanfiction 1
Chapter 1: A Big Fat Lie My name is Gabby Tessari and I am in 3rd Grade. I don't want to bore you with any uneeded details, so here we go! It all started one fine April day. Yesterday I told Mrs. Fitch that the people at my lunch table leave me out of conversations. So I had to move to the other table. Friday came, and I had to sit with Kayla, Alexa, Guadalupe, Libby, Susan, Ethan, Davis, Andrew, Adam, April, and Bradley. The good news is that they didn't leave me out. The bad news, well, that's what this chapter is about and what I'm going to tell you. After recess, we had to do math. "Do you want a partner?" asked the substitute. "No," I said. "Everyone has partners, and the people at my old lunch table hate me." "That is not true" "Let her say what she wants!" "What?" Hannah chose me to be her partner. I asked, "What happened at the other lunch table?" "Deontae said that you were a traitor." said Hannah. That very comment left me in astonishment. I AM NOT A TRAITOR! Later, I told him that he said I was a traitor. "I did NOT!" said Deontae "That's a lie!" "Hannah told me!" I said I knew that Hannah was gonna be in big trouble, because Deontae bullies Hannah everyday. "HANNAH IS A LIAR!" said Deontae "No she is NOT!" I said. Later, it was time for science. Deontae was still cross with Hannah. When we were doing a science sheet, I got more upset. "What's the matter?" asked Alexa. "Give her space!" said Davis. "D-Deontae c-called me a traitor!" I said. "Breathe in," said Alexa "Breathe out." "You are not a yoga teacher" said Davis. "I don't care," said Alexa. "Forget about how mean Deontae is," said Kayla. "He had been mean to everyone since kindergarten." Which I didn't even remember, because I was in a different school when I was in kindergarden, then I moved to Cornelius when I started 3rd grade. Anyways, I finished my science sheet, and played Soduko*, and at the end of the day, Deontae started throwing an even bigger fit. "I am ''not '' a traitor!" I told Deontae. "I didn't say you WERE," Said Deontae. "I have been slapped, and punched ALL DAY!" As if anyone cared! People get beat up all the time. I never got physically beaten, but mean words I like to call Verbal Violence. "Thanks to you, Shkayla, Jack, Ryan, Rogelio, and Monica all hate me!" I said. And with that, Deontae stormed off to ask his personal punching bags if they heard him say I was a traitor. Kayla told me that Monica dosent hate me. Deontae asked Shkayla, she said yes. Deontae asked Jack, he said no. Uh oh. Was this meaning that Deontae finally had a follower? Wake me up when the nightmare is over! Jack had a worried look on his face, like he had just committed a crime. "I did hear him!" Jack said. I know Shkayla and Monica don't hate me. Now I just had to hear from Jack. "Do you hate me?" I asked. "No," said Jack. "I don't hate you." I was relieved. "But why did you say no over there?" Said Deontae. Jack slapped his forehead. Everyone in the class was on my side. Deontae bragged that Ryan and Rogelio were on his side. Okay, fine, almost everyone, except for Deontae, the evillest kid ever, and his evil slaves, Ryan Burdick, and Rogelio Lugo-Perez. All weekend, I was thinking about Deontae and his stupid lie. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Anytime you see one of those asterik thingies, you have to look down. Chapter 2:Another Lie and Field Day When I got to school on Monday, everybody was doing just fine. After I hung up my bookbag, I told Mrs. Fitch about what happened on Friday. "And the rest of us were trying to stick up for Gabby," said April. And-and, okay, let's just say Monday and Tuesday weren't so good. On Wednesday, on the bus ride home, Deontae told me this, "The other table started a hate campaign against you," he said, "Jack, Shkayla, Ryan, Monica, sort of Hannah, everybody except for me, Rogelio, and Susan." I knew it! I guess that explains why Jack and Ryan were pointing at me and snickering. "But they would never do such a thing!" said Guadalupe. When I got home, I got a genius idea: Write a letter to the other table! So I got to work writing, here is what the note said: Dear Haters, On the bus ride home, Deontae told me that you guys (except for Rogelio, Susan, and Deontae) started a hate campaign against me. I know that you guys will make excuses such as "Oh, Mrs. Fitch didn't hear us wah wah wah." You guys are my friends, my compadres, my amigos and amigas! And this is how you repay me? This is even worse than the time you guys left me out! On the back of the paper, write your honest opinion of me, and explain why you guys bullied me. Treat others the way you want to be treated! What if I made fun of Shkayla and Monica's skin color? What if I made fun of Ryan because he liked Messi? What if I made fun of Jack because his name is used in stories? (Jack and Jill, Jack and the Beanstalk, Jack Be Nimble, and Magic Tree House) Next thing I know, you guys will trip me at lunch. Since I'm at the other table, you guys think you can bully me all you want. STOP. IT. NOW! Sincerely, Gabby. Thursday got worse. Deontae kept staring at me. It was getting annoying. Worst of all, he lied to me AGAIN! That stupid letter for nothing! Fortunatley, on Friday, we had Field Day. Woo hoo! We played tug of war, and the girls won! The teachers also sprayed us with water. We also had report cards that day, and I got As and Bs! Best of all, Deontae didn't even bother me during Field Day, because he had to sit out! Chapter 3: I Hate School Over the next few weeks, everything was good. But I didn't want to go to school for the rest of my life. Everyone hates me. They probably fake clapped at the Character Ed. I won the character ed for perseverance. I hate school! But I really didn't want to go to school on Wednesday. We have a Reading 3D test. But the test wasn't the reason why I didn't want to go. There was another reason: Jack, Susan, and Andrew. I know what you are thinking. That's not much of a reason. I know, but I'll explain why. The first time we took a reading 3D test, I was with them. We had to go to Mrs. Hefner's class. Mrs. Fitch took the test on the iPad. There was another reason, too. My sister is only a baby, so I have to show her Spanish little kids videos. The videos I regularly show her are from Gallina Pintadita, Lottie Dottie, and Galinha Pintadinha. In a lot of videos there are these four kids. They are best friends. And that reminder me of how I wanted to be with Jack, Andrew, and Susan. But they probably hate me. I don't care. Chapter 4 coming soon